Stratagem TRADUCCION
by Adigium21
Summary: Cuando los aburridos empleados comienzan a jugar un juego en el Ministerio, Harry debe encontrar y exponer a los culpables, lo que sería más fácil si él mismo no fuera un participante. Y no está tan listo para dejar de jugar. Traducción autorizada del fic de Cheryl Dyson.


**Notas de la autora: **Este fic fue escrito para el Glompfest H/D en Serpentinelion: un festival creado para escribir y dibujar para los maravillosos lectores que no escriben o dibujan, pero que nos mantienen a todos motivados con sus increíbles reviews. Este fue para Kluminia (¡millones de abrazos!) y también me gustaría dedicárselo a mi querida Manos y a Anna por presentarnos. Chicas, ¡son FABULOSAS! *las abraza con cariño* Y al resto de mis queridos lectores, ¡los quiero a todos! *los apapacha millones*

**Notas de traducción: **¡Oh, sí! ¿Aún no los he aburrido, verdad? Espero que no... Bueno, esta es la tercera historia de Cheryl. De hecho, solo le pedí permiso para traducir cuatro. Esperen la siguiente con ansias, ¿vale?  
>Esta historia está entretenida y a mí me gustó mucho el tema.<p>

Espero les agrade.

Bueno, disfrútenla...

* * *

><p><strong>STRATAGEM<strong>

-Siéntate, Harry,- dijo el ministro Tanner con un gesto amplio hacia una silla de aspecto cómodo. Harry no se dejó engañar por su comportamiento agradable. El ministro Tanner había conseguido el trabajo por ser completamente despiadado, bajo una máscara de eficiencia genial.

Harry se sentó.

-Muy bien. Ahora, tal vez te hayas dado cuenta de una forma de "vandalismo" que se ha estado dando en el Ministerio recientemente,- dijo Tanner, reclinándose en su silla y tocándose la barba rala con una pluma larga y dorada. No vio a Harry mientras hablaba, como si estuviera hablando del clima.

-¿Vandalismo?- preguntó Harry, fingiendo confusión. En realidad, había estado esperando esta plática por más de una semana. Obviamente, Tanner había estado distraído con asuntos más importantes.

Tanner fijó su mirada en él, como prometiéndole un castigo en caso de que estuviera mintiendo.

-Vandalismo, Potter. Ese inaceptable vandalismo y esas sandeces no serán toleradas en mi Ministerio.

Harry se aclaró la garganta, sin perder detalle de que había regresado a ser "Potter".

-¿Qué tipo de estupideces, ministro?

Tanner frunció el ceño.

-Esperaba que te sinceraras, Potter. Bueno, tal vez en verdad tú no sabes nada. Después de todo, dudo mucho que mi Jefe de Aurores se halle envuelto en tales disparates.- Tanner asintió, al parecer convenciéndose de la inocencia de Harry.

Harry estaba callado, esperando a que el Ministro continuara y apenas conteniendo la urgencia de balbucear preguntas falsas. Su entrenamiento le sirvió en gran parte, ya que sabía que, usualmente, los sospechosos confesaban si se quedaban en silencio lo suficiente como para querer ahorcarse ellos mismos.

-Al parecer, varios miembros de mi personal están jugando un juego, Harry.

-¿Un juego?- repitió Harry, relajándose un poco cuando el Ministro regresó a llamarlo por su nombre.

-Sí. Varios de mis ayudantes han reportado una especie de concurso en el cual los miembros de mi personal están tratando de matarse el uno al otro, de manera ficticia, claro está. No en realidad.

-¿De manera ficticia?- preguntó Harry, para luego hacer una nota mental de que debía dejar de repetir todo lo que Tanner decía, porque ésa era otra manera segura de revelar que estaba mintiendo. Antes de que Tanner se diera cuenta, Harry continuó. –Entonces, ¿es un juego de "tentativa de homicidio"? Sí que suena peligroso.

Tanner frunció el ceño.

-¡Claro que no es peligroso! Es poco profesional. Gorge, uno de los secretarios del Departamento de Cooper…, bueno, no es relevante quién divulgó la historia, pero alguien mencionó que dos de mis aurores estuvieron corriendo por los pasillos blandiendo sus varitas y disparándose pintura el uno al otro. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Hombres ya grandes actuando como niños!

Harry adoptó un semblante serio y asintió sombríamente, tratando de no pensar en Dean Thomas y Alex Martinson corriendo por el Ministerio. Alzó una mano e hizo como que se rascaba cuando su labio tembló por el esfuerzo que hacía al tratar de no sonreír. Martinson había gritado como una niña cuando Dean lo esquinó en un armario de suministros y lo salpicó con pintura roja. Todo había sido presenciado por Pen Xian de Contabilidad, que lo había contado con regocijo más tarde con una cerveza en el pub local.

Lo malo era que un par de empleados rezagados habían estado deambulando por los pasillos después de la salida, incluyendo Gorge McKeen. "Gusano lameculos", pensó Harry.

-Así pues, Harry, te encargo que pongas un fin a este disparate. Encuentra a los culpables, tráemelos para que les dé un castigo y así terminaremos con esto.- Tanner agitó una mano una vez más. –No te preocupes por parecer chismoso al exponer a tus compañeros empleados. No planeo despedir a nadie por este asunto, solo quiero que se termine.

Harry asintió, aún así preocupado por lo que el ministro le había asegurado. A Tanner no le importaba mentir para salirse con la suya, como Harry había descubierto.

-Sí, ministro,- dijo, y se apresuró a salir.

Una vez en su propia oficina, Harry abrió con un hechizo el cajón de su escritorio y sacó un sobre negro y delgado. Lo abrió y sacó la única fotografía que contenía. Era una foto de Draco Malfoy. Su siguiente objetivo.

La versión de Malfoy de la foto estaba de perfil al principio, y luego se volteó, sonrió y le guiñó el ojo de forma insolente. La foto había asombrado a Harry la primera vez que la vio, pues Malfoy jamás lo había visto así. Diablos, creía que Malfoy jamás había visto a nadie de esa forma.

Después de la decimocuarta vez que la sacó del sobre para mirarla fijamente, Harry entendió que tal vez tenía un problema.

Regresando la foto resueltamente al cajón y asegurándolo, Harry se reclinó sobre su silla y miró al techo, dirigiendo los ojos hacia el punto negro que parecía una araña. Como siempre, se preguntó si debía borrarlo con un hechizo, y, como siempre, no hizo nada.

El juego había comenzado como una conversación alocada entre Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas, quienes jamás deberían beber juntos. Todo se debió a que las cosas habían estado un poco lentas en el ministerio. Octubre había sido un mes notablemente ligero para el Departamento de Aurores. Harry no podía recordar porqué, solo que el asunto había sido investigado y analizado por alguien del Departamento de Misterios y presentado en un seminario, en el cual Harry se había quedado dormido a la mitad.

Así pues, cuando Seamus empezó a reclutar gente para su "juego del asesino" Harry le había seguido el juego, más que nada para apaciguar a Ron, que parecía ansioso por aceptar su primer misión. Lo esencial del asunto era que cada participante recibía una foto de su "blanco". Entonces seguían a dicha persona y le lanzaban un encantamiento pintura (en una zona visible del cuerpo) para denotar que había sido "asesinado". El perdedor era eliminado de la competencia y el ganador recibía un nuevo "blanco".

La condición era que el asesinato era solo válido si era presenciado por alguien participando en el concurso. Alguien que no los entregaría al ministro Tanner por jugar un juego de asesinato durante las horas de trabajo. Harry había hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora, eliminando a una secretaria de la división de Asuntos Muggles, un Inefable llamado Muller, dos tipos del Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos, y a Ron Weasley.

Ron seguía un poco huraño por haber sido atacado en el baño del tercer piso, pero le habían avisado que siempre debía estar al pendiente, sin saber jamás quién estaba tras de él. Ron había, tontamente, dejado su varita sobre la barra para lavarse las manos justo cuando Dean Thomas entró al baño. Harry había alzado su varita y pintado la parte de atrás de su cabeza con pintura roja brillante. Días después, Dean seguía riéndose del asunto y Harry tuvo que invitarle a Ron unos tragos para aliviar su ego magullado.

Aun así, había sido una oportunidad demasiado perfecta como para desaprovecharla, y ahora a Harry solo le faltaba un blanco. Draco Malfoy.

Sabía que debía detener el juego. Debía obedecer órdenes, terminar el asunto, y evitarse problemas futuros con el ministro Tanner.

O simplemente podía eliminar un último blanco y luego acabar el juego.

Así que, decidido, Harry se levantó y se fue a buscar a Malfoy.

xxxxxxx

Después de vagar sin rumbo fijo por el edificio por casi media hora, Harry finalmente vio un destello de cabello rubio en el atrio, dirigiéndose al elevador. Harry salió disparado y se deslizó dentro del elevador justo cuando las puertas se cerraban.

Aparte de Malfoy, cuya atención estaba solamente enfocada en el folder abierto en sus manos, había otras seis personas y unos cuantos memos internos. Harry se dirigió hasta la esquina de atrás contraria a Malfoy mientras a escondidas sacaba su varita del bolsillo y la preparaba. Miró a los otros ocupantes del elevador, buscando algún testigo creíble. Una chica de cabello rubio rojizo y rizado que llevaba un suéter dorado se rascó la mejilla con una uña roja y miró a Harry. Él se acordó que el tipo desgarbado de Pesos y Medidas Mágicos la había asesinado con pintura cuatro días antes en el comedor. Su nombre era Mary, si la memoria no le fallaba. Ella serviría de testigo.

Tres personas se salieron en el cuarto piso. Malfoy se quedó donde estaba, aunque levantó el folder un poco para evitar que alguien quisiera conversar. Sólo cinco personas quedaban: Malfoy, Harry, Mary y dos tipos discutiendo acerca de las ventajas de comer espinaca en vez de repollo (1).

Los dos tipos se bajaron en el siguiente piso y Mary trató de salirse también. Harry la llamó mientras ella cruzaba la entrada. Se volteó en el momento en el que Harry alzó la varita para lanzarle una descarga de pintura a Malfoy, pero el rubio ya se había puesto en acción.

Tres brillantes salpicaduras de pintura aparecieron en el folder de Malfoy mientras éste se hacía para adelante. Otra mancha de pintura golpeó el hombro de Mary, haciendo que ésta gritara mientras Malfoy dejaba caer el folder, cubriendo el suelo con papeles, y la agarraba para darle vuelta, usándola de escudo.

Malfoy empujó a Mary para adelante y saltó a un lado mientras las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse. Harry maldijo y le lanzó otros tres hechizos, pero sólo alcanzó a darle en el muslo.

-¡Rayos!- gritó Harry y aporreó el botón de _Abrir Puerta_.

-¡Arruinaste mi blusa!- Mary gimió. -¡Maldito sea este estúpido juego! Ya me habían matado, y ¡ahora tengo otro atuendo arruinado!

Harry dejó de presionar el botón, que de por sí no había funcionado, y el elevador comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Se volteó para ver a Mary, con expresión contrita.

-Lo siento,- dijo. - ¿Quieres que, em…, le haga un encantamiento limpiador?

Ella le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Es seda,- dijo, como si eso explicara todo. La chica se salió cuando las puertas se abrieron de nuevo y Harry hizo una nota mental de mandarle un certificado canjeable de una buena tienda. Un memo entró volando antes de que se cerraran las puertas. Aterrizó en su hombro.

Harry lo abrió.

_Buen intento, Potter. Cuídate las espaldas. D_

Harry sonrió. El juego había empezado.

xxxxxxx

Malfoy lo emboscó al siguiente día mientras se dirigía al baño. Sólo sus reflejos y un encantamiento escudo lanzado a toda prisa lo salvó y se metió en un WC para resguardarse. En retrospectiva, había sido una muy mala idea, ya que estaba atrapado cuando Malfoy entró tranquilamente tras él.

-¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte allí?- preguntó Malfoy con un tono divertido.

-Esa es una pregunta muy personal,- replicó Harry, y se arriesgó a asomarse por encima de la puerta, para ver a Malfoy recargándose en el borde de la barra, pasando su varita por los dedos, en un modo que Harry jamás había podido.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te la estás jalando?

Harry alzó las cejas y no pudo detener la risa que se le escapó.

-¿Te interesaría si lo estuviera haciendo?- preguntó sugestivamente y luego se hizo hacia atrás para recargarse en la pared de atrás, horrorizado por la pregunta que acababa de formularle. A _Malfoy_, de entre todas las personas.

Después de un momento, durante el cual las mejillas de Harry se encendieron con mortificación, Malfoy replicó:

-No rechazaría una oportunidad de mirar.

Harry quitó el seguro y abrió la puerta para mirar a Malfoy, que se veía igual de sorprendido.

-¿No rechazarías…? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry.

Malfoy abrió la boca para hablar, pareció reconsiderarlo, y luego dijo:

-Yo…

En ese momento se abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a un grupo de internos del departamento de Asuntos Muggles, que definitivamente no eran parte del juego. Harry se volvió a meter al WC, mientras Malfoy lo saludaba con la varita y se iba.

Harry maldijo la interrupción por un largo rato antes de regresarse a su oficina.

xxxxxxx

Harry no vio a Malfoy en todo el fin de semana, pero ciertamente pensó en él. Seguía repasando la escena en el baño del ministerio una y otra vez en su mente hasta que le pareció casi mítica. Dejó que sus fantasías llenaran su cabeza durante el día, pensando en Malfoy entrando al WC y empujándolo contra la pared para darle un beso rudo en los labios.

Aunque jamás había pensado en tener sexo con un hombre antes, ahora parecía como si no pudiese pensar en otra cosa. Se imaginó a Malfoy empujándolo contra el lavabo y agarrando su polla con una mano. Harry se imaginó agarrando el cabello de Malfoy y mordiéndolo en la garganta.

Harry soñaba más de lo que dormía y despertó la mañana del lunes sintiéndose como con resaca y con un poco de molestia. Estuvo a punto de quedarse en casa, pero sabía que solo se la pasaría masturbándose pensando en el jodido Malfoy, otra vez, y al menos si iba al ministerio tendría la oportunidad de ver al imbécil para convencerse de que sus cavilaciones eran locuras totales. Y también para convencerse de que ver a Draco Malfoy con pantalones de cuero no sería erótico para nada, a pesar de que, ridículamente, sí lo había sido en su último sueño.

Cuando salió de la chimenea hacia el Atrio, no pudo oportunidad de convencerse de nada. Algo golpeó su bíceps izquierdo y Harry, sin pensarlo, se aventó hacia un lado, rodando mientras caía, lanzando un rápido encantamiento escudo. Malfoy se encontraba cerca del elevador, junto a Pansy Parkinson, y ambos tenían sendas sonrisas de suficiencia, mientras Malfoy alzaba la varita para mandar otra carga de pintura, que avanzó deprisa hasta chocar contra el escudo invisible de Harry.

Harry rodó para levantarse y corrió hacia adelante, terminando el escudo para lanzar varios hechizos seguidos a Malfoy. Parkinson gritó y de un salto se alejó de Malfoy, que giró a un lado y esquivó la pintura, ganándose solo una mancha roja en su muslo antes de lanzar un encantamiento escudo que detuvo los otros.

Varios magos salieron de la chimenea y vieron con curiosidad a Harry y Malfoy.

-¡Adiós, queridos!- dijo Parkinson, mientras se subía al elevador y los dejaba sin un testigo apropiado. Harry le lanzó una mirada asesina a Malfoy, quien se enderezó y se miró la pintura que estropeaba su muslo.

-¿A qué estabas apuntando, Potter?- preguntó Malfoy, en un tono que le recordó a Harry sus depravadas fantasías.

Harry retiró con un hechizo la pintura verde de su brazo, pero quedó una mancha de color verde pálido. Sólo Malfoy podía utilizar otra pintura que no fuera roja, como los demás. Harry, alerta, buscó con la mirada, por entre los empleados que llegaban y se iban, algún otro posible testigo.

Malfoy lanzó su propio hechizo y la pintura desapareció de sus pantalones sin dejar rastro, como Harry, impresionado, pudo notar, hasta que se dio cuenta que había estado viendo la entrepierna de Malfoy. Alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada divertida del rubio.

Harry avanzó.

-Mira, Malfoy…- comenzó. Malfoy levantó la varita de forma defensiva. En ese momento las puertas del elevador se abrieron de nuevo.

-¡Potter! ¡Malfoy! - La voz del ministro Tanner retumbó por todo el Atrio.- ¿Están peleando?

Harry bajó su varita con culpa y vio cómo Malfoy hacía lo mismo. Rindiéndose a un impulso repentino, Harry se acercó aún más a Malfoy y pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-Claro que no, ministro. Malfoy solo estaba enseñándome la técnica correcta para hacer un hechizo de detección de calor. Somos buenos amigos ahora, ¿no sabía?

Tanner puso una mirada sospechosa mientras salía del elevador, seguido por un grupo de subordinados.

-¿Buenos amigos?

Harry permitió que una sonrisa lasciva curvara sus labios y le guiñó un ojo de manera sugestiva mientras decía:

-_Muy_ buenos.

Tanner alzó las cejas y su cara se puso roja por completo. Harry se habría reído en alto si Malfoy no hubiera sonado como si le costara trabajo respirar. Seguramente se encontraba tratando de no hechizar a Harry en ese momento.

Un brazo rodeó a Harry por la cintura y lo apretó hasta que le costó trabajo respirar.

-Ven conmigo, _cariño_,- dijo Malfoy, a pesar de que sonaba como si tuviera la mandíbula apretada. Harry no se atrevió a mirarle a la cara para verificar. –Te acompaño a tu oficina.

Tanner farfulló, al parecer sin palabras, mientras Malfoy arrastraba a Harry dentro del elevador.

-¡Adiós, ministro! –dijo Harry con el último respiro de sus pulmones justo cuando las puertas se cerraron, dejándolo solo en el elevador con Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué carajo fue todo eso, Potter?-preguntó Malfoy, sin soltar ni un poco a Harry.

-Te lo…-Harry respiró entrecortadamente.-Te lo diré si me dejas respirar.

-No estoy seguro de que merezcas respirar. ¿No viste a la manada de lambiscones rodeando a Tanner? La noticia de que somos gays y estamos "juntos" impregnará el Ministerio por completo para mediodía.

-Lo siento,- dijo Harry, moviéndose en el agarre de Malfoy para llevar el muy necesitado oxigeno a sus pulmones. Pero, en realidad no lo sentía para nada. Malfoy le permitió girarse, pero la nueva posición no era de mucha ayuda. Harry podía respirar de nuevo, pero seguía pegado al costado de Malfoy, recargado en su muslo y con su entrepierna firmemente presionada contra la cadera de Malfoy.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿_Sientes_ haberme puesto como el lunático que ha mancillado al Elegido?

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué hablas? Tú no me has mancillado. ¿Por qué me estás agarrando tan apretadamente?

-Porque si ya de por sí seré colgado por esto, bien puedo sacarle provecho a la situación (2) – dijo Malfoy, y lo besó, ruda y brutalmente, justo como en sus fantasías. Harry se derritió, ya sin pretender que quería ser liberado. Malfoy se tensó, pero solo por un momento. Sus brazos relajaron su agarre castigador y cambiaron de posición, deslizándose hacia arriba por la espalda de Harry.

El gesto fue más una caricia de amante que el toque enojado de un enemigo. Era excitante. Harry guió a Malfoy para atrás hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared del elevador, y luego sus propias manos comenzaron a inspeccionar. Sus dedos se movieron por los brazos y hombros del rubio, avanzando más lejos hasta que alcanzó la piel desnuda de su cuello. Malfoy dejó salir un sonido suave de su boca.

Las manos de Harry encontraron el cabello del otro y se enredaron en su suavidad, jalándolo aún más cerca.

-Nivel Cinco,- dijo la suave voz del elevador,- Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

Malfoy lo empujó y Harry se tambaleó para atrás, casi cayendo de sentón antes de enderezarse y balancearse contra la pared opuesta. Se le quedó viendo a Malfoy, que se veía igual de maltrecho que como él mismo se sentía. Su cabello era un desastre desaliñado y sus ojos estaban abiertos de la sorpresa; sus labios estaban húmedos y enrojecidos.

Mientras las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Malfoy lanzó un hechizo para acomodar su cabello por un momento y luego éste se acomodó en capas suaves y perfectas. Harry se acomodó y alisó la túnica, tratando de actuar indiferente a pesar de que pasó su lengua por su labio inferior para sentir el sabor de Malfoy una vez más.

Malfoy siguió en movimiento con sus ojos hasta que una horda de empleados se metió al elevador, parloteando a lo tonto. Malfoy pasó por entre ellos y salió del elevador sin una palabra.

xxxxxxx

Hermione estaba esperando en la oficina de Harry.

-Escúpelo,- dijo, sin preámbulos.

Harry le frunció el ceño. El chisme no podía haber llegado tan lejos en tan poco tiempo. Harry había salido del elevador y se había detenido en el comedor de los aurores por un momento para tomar una taza de té.

-¿Escupir qué?- preguntó inocentemente.- ¿El té? Preferiría no hacerlo.

-Draco Malfoy,- dijo ella deliberadamente y el corazón de Harry se hundió. Rodeó su escritorio para sentarse y puso su té con cuidado sobre el mueble, andándose con rodeos para ganar tiempo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Alguien entró volando a mi oficina, exigiendo saber cuándo tú y Malfoy habían comenzado a salir. Al parecer, estaban el uno encima del otro en el Atrio.

Harry bufó, a pesar de estar sorprendido por la rapidez y tenacidad de los chismosos.

-Ah, eso.- dijo, y se hundió en su silla. -No fue nada. Solo fue una broma.- Su estómago se encogió cuando dijo eso, porque el encuentro en el elevador había sido todo menos una broma, al menos desde su punto de vista.

-¿Desde cuándo bromeas con Malfoy?

-Desde que empezamos a…- Harry se detuvo. Había estado a punto de añadir "jugar un juego", pero jamás le había mencionado el juego a Hermione, por obvias razones. Su renuencia a romper las reglas había quintuplicado su fuerza desde que había entrado al Ministerio y lo habría fastidiado sin piedad con su sermón de "arriesgas tu trabajo al participar en un juego tan tonto y sin propósito".

-Empezaron a, ¿qué?

-Empezamos a… em… platicar. Malfoy no es tan malo una vez que lo conoces.- Las palabras de Harry sonaban bobas incluso para él y se dio cuenta de que no tenían respaldo alguno, dado que no conocía a Malfoy para nada. Habían estado en la presencia del otro menos de una docena de veces en el último año, y éstas habían sido en el elevador, los pasillos o un acto ministerial donde simplemente se ignoraban el uno al otro.

-Platicar,- repitió Hermione.- ¿Sin llegar a los golpes? Nunca lo mencionaste.

-Es un acontecimiento… ¿reciente? - Harry sabía que había sido un intento en vano cuando Hermione apretó los labios.

-No me vas a contar nada, ¿verdad?

-No hay nada que contar, en realidad,- dijo Harry.- Me refiero a que, tal vez me siento un poco… atraído por él.- Ya, lo había dicho. El admitirlo le había hecho sentir una especie de alivio. Asintió con media sonrisa, aceptándolo por fin.

La cara de Hermione no mostró sorpresa alguna. De hecho, sonrió.

-Harry, no puedo creer que esté diciendo esto, pero en verdad estoy muy feliz de que te hayas decidido a encarar esto.-De inclinó para adelante y tomó una de sus manos con las suyas. –Honestamente creí que estarías en negación para siempre.

Harry la miró.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Ha sido obvio, bueno, para mí al menos, que te sientes atraído por los hombres. Me alegra que al fin lo hayas reconocido, aunque nunca esperé que Draco Malfoy causara tal revelación; pero supongo que, en retrospectiva, debería ser obvio, considerando lo obsesionado que estabas con él en la escuela y todo eso.

-¡Hermione!

-Tú sabes que sí lo estabas. De cualquier forma, solo ten cuidado con Malfoy. No quiero tener que lanzarle una maldición de gónadas elefantinas por lastimarte.

-¡_Hermione_!

La chica sonrió con suficiencia.

-Sabes, no hay un solo hombre vivo que no ponga la misma cara cuando menciono esa maldición.

Harry apenas resistió la urgencia de acunar sus testículos con horror.

-Ese hechizo debería estar en la lista de las Imperdonables, en verdad.

Ella sonrió perversamente.

-Bueno, entonces me aseguraré de decirle a Malfoy que no…

-¡No!- gritó Harry.- ¡No le puedes decir nada a Malfoy!

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no?

-Bueno, él no sabe nada, por supuesto. O sea, te dije que solo estábamos bromeando en el Atrio. Él no tiene idea que yo en verdad…

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Bueno, tal vez deberías decírselo.

Harry negó con la cabeza, con firmeza.

-Te das cuenta que los rumores ya se esparcieron, ¿cierto? Me sorprende que no tengas reporteros…

Una docena de memos de colores brillantes revoloteó entrando por la puerta, haciendo círculos por encima de la cabeza de Harry. Hermione alzó una ceja.

-Bueno, mejor te dejo con tu correspondencia.- Le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió para salir, pero se detuvo en la puerta. Le apuntó con el dedo índice, mientras movía los labios diciendo "Habla con él".

Luego se fue.

Harry suspiró. ¿Desde cuándo hablar con Draco Malfoy salía bien?

xxxxxxx

Harry entró a la oficina de Malfoy, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa, rápidamente oculta. Jamás había estado en esa oficina y, de hecho, le había tomado un rato encontrarla, muy bien escondida en el laberinto de cubículos y alacenas que conformaban el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

La oficina de Malfoy era pequeña, pero muy ordenada, con una pared encantada para que pareciera un bosque en las sombras. Su escritorio era largo y ocupaba casi todo el espacio, dejando solo el suficiente para una silla extra, puesta de lado ante el escritorio.

Harry se tumbó en la silla y notó que era muy incómoda, así como que estaba más abajo que la de Malfoy, haciéndolo levantar la mirada hacia el hombre. Era una táctica de intimidación sutil, pero efectiva.

-Hola, Malfoy,- dijo Harry con una sonrisa, mientras su mirada se fijaba en la boca del rubio, cuyo sabor recordaba bien. Le había tomado a Harry casi una hora juntar su valor y buscar a Malfoy, pero ahora que estaba ahí, se sentía más confiado, principalmente porque Malfoy no lo había hechizado aún.

Sorprendentemente, un ligero tono rosa tiñó las mejillas de Malfoy. Su voz, sin embargo, era firme y calmada.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter?

-Pensé que podríamos continuar la discusión que comenzamos en el elevador,- dijo Harry.

-Esa discusión se acabó.

Harry sonrió aún más.

-No lo creo.

Malfoy parpadeó y Harry sintió una curiosa satisfacción. Al parecer disfrutaba descontrolar a Malfoy, a pesar de que el campo de juego ya no era rivalidad, si no algo muy diferente.

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos.

-Me parece que eres muy engreído.

-Podría ser como tú lo quieras,- dijo Harry con un ronroneo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. ¿En verdad estaba coqueteando? (3)

Al parecer sí, ya que la mandíbula de Malfoy estaba en el suelo, y se veía más atónito de lo que jamás lo había visto.

-Annabelle, me gustaría una taza de té,- dijo.

Harry estuvo perplejo por un momento, hasta que una cara redonda apareció por el borde de la puerta, seguida por un cuerpo aún más redondo que le pertenecía a una bruja que se sonrojó y saludó avergonzada con la cabeza a Harry.

-Sí, señor. Ahora mismo, señor.

Malfoy lanzó un hechizo que le cerró la puerta a su secretaria y a cualquier otro fisgón. Luego miró a Harry y abrió la boca, con seguridad para decir algo exasperante que haría que Harry quisiera golpearlo, así que éste hizo la única cosa lógica. Se levantó y se inclinó por encima del escritorio para agarrar a Malfoy por la corbata y jalarlo para darle un beso.

Malfoy estaba hablando, pero sus palabras se esfumaban en los labios de Harry y, en el momento en el que su boca se abrió lo suficiente, Harry metió su lengua, esperando valientemente que Malfoy no se la arrancara de un mordisco.

Aparentemente fue la decisión correcta. Malfoy se relajó y dejó de tratar de hablar, incluso se inclinó hacia adelante un poco y ladeó su cabeza para que Harry tuviese mejor acceso. Temiendo algún truco, Harry alzó su otra mano y la pasó por el cabello suave del rubio. Decidió que jamás se cansaría de tocarlo.

Harry profundizó el beso, lamiendo el sabor dulce de la boca de Malfoy, sospechando que el hombre tomaba su té más dulce que otra persona.

Mucho antes de que Harry acabara de besarlo, se oyó un golpe en la puerta. Malfoy se hizo para atrás, con los ojos medio cerrados.

-¿A qué estás jugando, Potter? – susurró.

-No estoy jugando,- replicó Harry, y lo besó de nuevo.

Se oyó otro golpe, más fuerte.

-¿Señor Malfoy?

Malfoy se separó y retiró la mano de Harry de su corbata, no obstante sin prisa. Se sentó de nuevo en su silla y se limpió la boca con el dorso de su mano, con los ojos fijos en la de Harry. Por alguna razón, el gesto fue curiosamente erótico.

Harry regresó a su asiento y cruzó las piernas, esforzándose por aparentar un aspecto casual, mientras esperaba ocultar el hecho de que estaba más que medio excitado.

-Pasa, Annabelle,- dijo Malfoy, aún viendo a Harry.

La mujer entró y puso una taza de té sobre el borde del escritorio de Malfoy, viéndolo nerviosamente, pasando su vista a Harry y de regreso. Varios memos entraron a la oficina y comenzaron a circular sobre la cabeza de Malfoy.

-¿Le puedo traer algo, auror Potter?

-No, gracias,- replicó Harry. –Y, ¿podrías cerrar la puerta de nuevo al salir?

Ella asintió, haciendo que su cabello subiera y bajara, y luego se volteó y salió, cerrando la puerta con gentileza.

-Está escuchando tras la puerta, ¿sabes?

-Entonces creo que deberíamos dejar de hablar,- dijo Harry mientras rodeaba el escritorio.

-¿Estás bajo el efecto de algún hechizo?- dijo Malfoy, mirándolo con cautela.- ¿Poción experimental? ¿Algún producto Weasley nuevo?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Nada de eso,- dijo, mientras le daba la vuelta a la silla giratoria y apoyaba sus rodillas en el asiento para sentarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

-¿Alguna nueva manía que azota el Departamento de Aurores?- La sardónica sugerencia fue lo último que Malfoy pudo articular antes de que la boca de Harry encontró la suya. Esta vez ambas manos recorrían su maravilloso cabello.

Las manos de Malfoy acunaron su trasero y lo apretaron, acercándolo más. Harry pensó que sus otros besos habían sido brillantes, pero esto… Esto era mil veces mejor, en especial cuando los dedos de Malfoy comenzaron a vagar, deslizándose desde su pretina hasta su trasero, metiéndose entre sus curvas, antes de volver a subir. Harry quería que esas manos lo recorrieran completamente, sin ropa que les estorbara.

Malfoy se alejó de repente, jadeando.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?

Harry dejó que el cabello del rubio recorriera sus manos y sus pulgares repasaron las orejas del otro. Se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo, pero Malfoy volteó la cabeza a un lado y los labios de Harry besaron su mejilla. A Harry no le importó. Besó la cara del rubio entre palabras.

-No lo sé. Te vi sonriendo en esa foto y quería que me sonrieras de esa forma. No pude dejar de pensar en eso.

-¿Qué? ¿Querías que _sonriera_? ¿Eso es todo?

-Al principio,- admitió Harry, besando su sien y enterrando su nariz en su cabello con aroma dulce. –Y luego quise besarte y ahora quiero…- Harry bajó su boca para susurrar en su oído, -hacer el amor contigo.

Malfoy respiró con dificultad y sus manos apretaron casi dolorosamente el trasero de Harry.

-Y luego quiero despertarme contigo y hacerte el desayuno. Y quiero platicar contigo y jugar Quidditch contigo. Y ajedrez. Y naipes explosivos.

Las manos de Malfoy dejaron su trasero para agarrar su cara y levantarla hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. La mirada de Malfoy era potente.

-¿Te estás escuchando? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que estás diciendo? ¿Quién te lo dio?

-¿Quién me dio qué?

-El filtro de amor. Obviamente estás embrujado.

Harry se rió, porque no se había dado cuenta jamás de lo delicioso que era Malfoy, en especial con su frente arrugada con preocupación perpleja. Y, por supuesto, sabía divino.

-Nada de filtro de amor. Ahora suéltame para que te pueda besar de nuevo.

-No más besos. No puedo pensar cuando haces eso.

-¿No puedes? –Harry se guardó ese pequeño detalle para referencias futuras. Sonrió con felicidad.

-No me veas así. Vamos a encontrar a Granger para averiguar cómo romper este hechizo.

-¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa a cenar? Invitaré a Ron y a Hermione y podrás hacerle todas las preguntas que quieras.

Malfoy se le quedó viendo y Harry alzó las manos para agarrarle ambas muñecas. Alejó sus manos de su cara y se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo. Se oyó un golpe en la puerta y luego ésta se abrió.

-Malfoy, tu secretaria dijo que Harry estaba…

Harry dejó de morder el labio de Malfoy y se volteó al oír la voz de Ron. Sonrió al ver su expresión estupefacta.

-… aquí,- terminó Ron.

-Hola, Ron. Estás invitado a cenar esta noche. También Hermione.

Hubo una pausa embarazosa, y luego Ron dijo:

-Sí, muy bien. Em…

-¿Me estabas buscando?

-Tanner quiere verte.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Ahora?

Ron tosió.

-Sí. ¿Quieres que vaya a decirle que estás… _ocupado_?- Ron alejó la mirada y se sonrojó, con un tono escarlata, al decir la palabra.

-No, yo iré.- Harry suspiró y volteó a encarar a Malfoy.- Entonces, ¿cena? ¿Esta noche? ¿Ahí estarás?

-Si es la única forma para llegar al fondo de tu locura,- dijo Malfoy con un suspiro.- Aunque Weasley no se ve particularmente sorprendido.

-No lo estoy. Bueno, me sorprende que seas _tú_, pero no estoy sorprendido por el asunto de los tipos.- Se aclaró la garganta al ver la expresión de Harry.- Lo siento, Harry, como que ya lo sabíamos por un tiempo.

-Hermione lo mencionó. De todas formas, ¡genial! Entonces, te veré esta noche, _Draco_.- Harry depositó otro beso ardiente en sus labios y se bajó con reticencia de su regazo. Se dirigió a la puerta donde Ron esperaba, con aspecto vacilante. Harry iría a ver a Tanner y le diría que el juego había terminado. No había necesidad de prolongarlo ahora.

-Potter,- dijo Malfoy. Harry volteó y se tambaleó para atrás hasta chocar con Ron cuando algo golpeó su pecho. Bajó la mirada para encontrar una gran mancha de pintura verde en su pecho del lado izquierdo.

-Se acabó el juego,- dijo Malfoy con una mueca. Bajó su varita y sonrió ampliamente. –Te veré en la noche, _Harry_.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>(1) Por si alguien lo desconoce (como yo), "repollo" es "col", una verdura que parece lechuga.<p>

(2) En el original, dice "_Take a pound of flesh_", que da el significado de "hacer que alguien haga algo porque te lo deben, aunque no lo necesites y le cause problemas a la otra persona"… La frase viene de la obra de Shakespeare "El mercader de Venecia". Y, bueno, no lo traduje tal y como está, pero creo que se entiende la idea, ¿no?

(3) En el original, Malfoy le dice "_You seem very full of yourself_", que da el sentido de que la persona es engreída, vanidosa… Aquí, Harry le responde "_I'd like to be full of something else_", que, literalmente, es: "Me gustaría estar lleno de otra cosa"… Un divertido juego de palabras que tampoco traduje literalmente, pero también creo que se entiende.

Bueno, eso es todo…

Oh, y por favor, eviten a toda costa la maldición de gónadas elefantinas…

Hasta la próxima.

Adigium21

* * *

><p>PD. No pude evitarlo; como la historia que sigue me gusta mucho, les dejo un adelanto:<p>

_Malfoy se acercó, hasta que su aliento se mezcló con el de Harry. Por primera vez desde que dejó el hotel, Harry se sintió tibio en exceso. Le resultaba asombroso que Malfoy quisiera besarlo, sin haberlo incitado, en tan extraño lugar, pero no podía imaginar otra razón por la que Malfoy se estuviese comportando de forma tan extraña._

_-No mires ahora,- dijo Malfoy en voz baja, -pero nos están siguiendo. Allá en la esquina, el tipo de gabardina negra. Nos captó justo después del hotel y ahora está merodeando por allá. La luz ya cambió una vez y él ha estado examinando el volante en ese poste lo suficiente como para habérselo aprendido dos veces._

Las críticas son bien recibidas…


End file.
